


Love & Hate, For Lack of Better Words

by 3am_updates



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Love and Hate relationship, english class writing prompt, love&hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_updates/pseuds/3am_updates
Summary: Pitch hates the frost boy.There is no doubt about it.He hates him, with every fiber of his existence.(He loves the boy's childish laughter.)





	Love & Hate, For Lack of Better Words

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic. Yay. One-shot of Jack and Pitch.

He hates the frost boy. 

He hates the way he doesn’t know his own power, hates the way the other is so weak. He hates how he starts to cry when Pitch names the most basic of things. He hates how the other was able to defeat himself, he hates how Frost was so smug, as he finally realized a fraction of his own power over winter. He hates the fact that they hide behind a mask all the time, hates how he has to use tricks and games to reveal any small bit of information. He hates the worried look in the boys eyes as he’s dragged down by his own nightmares.  

He hates the boy’s childish laughter. 

\-----------------------

He loves the frost boy.

He loves the way he’s so humble, denying his authority. He loves the way Frost is so strong, so able to handle everything. He loves how it takes so much to make him cry, and he loves the way that he will accept what’s happening and gather himself. He loves how Frost stands up for himself, loves how he doesn’t trust with ease. He loves how he’s so confident, loves how he is so sure of himself and his abilities. He loves the boy’s concern over himself, loves how he comes to visit and make sure Pitch is doing ok. He loves the fact that he’s so guarded, loves that the boy trusts him enough to reveal himself. He loves the games they play, with their mixed laughter filling the halls of his- their home. He loves the boys concern over Pitch, loves how he never takes care of himself and allows Pitch to do it for him.

He loves the boy’s childish laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, maybe check out my other fics? Thanks!


End file.
